limitless_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chu Yu/Techniques
Cultivation Methods Killing Days (Mentioned in Ch. 7) - Mental Cultivation Method obtained from the tiny metal ball Chu Yu found when he was 6 years old. This cultivation method required no cultivation materials to cultivate. All that was required to cultivate oneself using this method was spiritual energy found between heaven and earth. Superclass (Ch.38) - This book is the Legacy of the Saint Confucius. Teaches the foundation of opening acupoints. Superclass can help comprehend virtually any technique or skill in an instant and make them its own. Superclass is split up into 2 parts. Immortal Crane Pill Scripture (Ch. 52) - Saint Legacy of Crane Saint. Scripture for refining pills. It records information such as pill recipes, techniques, ... Three Realms Technique (Ch.486) - Chu Yu was chosen by this technique when following an ancient map he found on earth in the areas of the Chu Clan. The Three Realms Technique devoured the Killing Days Heart Technique, and morphed it into the Three Realms Killing Days Heart Technique. The Three Realms devoured the Superclass and became the Three Realms Superclass. The Three Realms Technique devoured all Chu Yu's Techniques to morph and refined them. The Three Realms Technique is a heavenly technique that chooses its owner. Chu Yu was the second person to be chosen, the first person chosen by the technique is Feng Jian, a God from the Barren Era. Auxilery Techniques Facebook (Ch.18) - Technique to change how one looks. It is a disguising technique. At the highest level, one can fully grasp their aura, disposition, and energy fluctuations. Sacred Techniques and Sacred Arts Breath Suspending Technique (Ch.109) - Obtained from breaking through the 3rd meridian, the Lung Meridian. The technique would level up together with ones cultivation level. Its final form was the Turtle Resting Technique. The Turtle Resting Technique was a very famous technique amongst all of the sacred arts in the universe. It had begun from the Turtles/ Once they had reached a high cultivation level, they could not eat, not drink and not breathe, living in a state of fake death for tens of thousands of years. Tiger Courage Technique (Ch.109) - Obtained from breaking through the 7th Meridian, the Gallbladder Meridian. The Tiger Courage Technique allowed Chu Yu to ignore the suppressive power of people of higher cultivation levels. Fasting Technique (Ch.109) - Obtained from brekaing through the 12th Meridian, the Stomach Meridian. The cultivator can live, even without food or water. Gluttonous Sacred Art (Ch.109) - Obtained when achieving the small circle of the Invigorated Meridian Realm. He could raise his cultivation level by consuming items with spiritual energy. When the Gluttonous Sacred Art was mastered, he could eat the air and earth. He could swallow the Milky Way. Racing Sacred Art (Ch.135) - Obtained from breaking through to Xiantian Realm. Movement Sacred Art. Human Form Changing Technique (Ch.207) - Chu Yu bought this technique from Xu Xiaoxian for 100,000 top quality spiritual stones. The Human Form Changing Technique was a true sacred art and it could fool anyone. This is better the Facebook. Yin Yang Creation Fist (Ch.236) '- Given by a ancient Stone Spirit to trick Chu Yu into being controlled, but the traps was cracked by Superclass. Battle Techniques and Sacred Arts.. The Yin Yang Creation Fist was made of one incredibly icy punch and one incredibly hot punch. The combination of the two was enough to make the world tremble. The fist was meant to kill. Creation was meant to maintain life. The Yin Yang Creation Fist was capable of controlling life and death. '''Bagua Soul Refining Palm (Ch.236) '- Given by a ancient Stone Spirit to trick Chu Yu into being controlled, but the traps was cracked by Superclass. Battle Techniques and Sacred Arts.. The Bagua Soul Refining Palm would cause a Bagua to form from thin air every time it was used. Not only did it look extremely magnificent and intimidating, its power was beyond imagination. 'Five Elemnts Sacred Technique (Ch.236) '- Given by a ancient Stone Spirit to trick Chu Yu into being controlled, but the traps was cracked by Superclass.The Five Elements Sacred Technique was purely a sacred art. It looked extremely simple, but its power was immense. It combined the strengths of each of the five elements, and had thousands of permutations. '''72 Transformations (Ch.257) - Obtained from Sun Wu Kong after Chu Yu became his disciple. 36 Heavenly Generals (Ch.257) - Obtained from Sun Wu Kong after Chu Yu became his disciple. * Five Elements Superior Escape Technique - Escaping Technique * Mountain Moving Technique - Attacking Technique * Cloud and Mist Controlling Sacred Art - Movement Technique faster than Racing Sacred Art. * Black Tiger Heart Digging Technique - Immortal Slayer Sword Art (Ch.314) - The Immortal Slayer Sword Art was one of the most powerful sword techniques in existence. Category:Chu Yu